


为什么原本应该生活在赤道的企鹅会出现在南极？！

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特与伊万的南极大冒险！有很帅的普鲁士阁下～
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	为什么原本应该生活在赤道的企鹅会出现在南极？！

俄罗斯阁下的家里养了个闲人。  
说是闲人，实际上只是半退休状态的前民主德国阁下，或许我更喜欢别人称呼我为“普鲁士”，但不管哪个现在都很少被人提起，或许只有历史学家愿意研究。我理所当然成为了退休家里蹲，亲朋好友们那会儿还给我开了个庆祝退休的派对，那个混蛋趁我不备又把我一股脑打包带回莫斯科，本大爷总不会承认是我醉到分不清东南西北。柏林虽然是我常待的地方，但也并非唯一的住所，观鸟成为我一个非常正式的兴趣，德国与欧洲各地都有本大爷留下来的英姿，但也因此惹来不少麻烦。  
说老实话，本大爷并不认为那些“麻烦”是我造成的！肥啾需要多出门走走，这才有利于它翅膀的生长，在家呆了一段时间立刻往肥鸡的方向努力发展，我是怕再下去它的飞行能力很快就会有退化。肥啾自然是个很有经历的小鹰崽，欧洲几乎每一块鸟类栖息地它都去过，蹲在本大爷肩头与它临时的小伙伴们打招呼，又或是被猛禽追赶，小翅膀扇得比我跑步还快！我们一直是很好的搭档，深入进自然的深处，也因此被各路森林巡逻志愿者撵在后头，直到我认识的友人们将我从警局里捞出来。亚瑟干过这事，当时我在北威尔士的山区了，当地的警察特别友好，但又无法将我与护照匹配起来，作为一个迷路的“游客”，他们也无法对我采取什么措施，只好半信半疑拨通了英国阁下的电话。等待的时候实在漫长，那是个非常小的城镇，我当然使用了假护照，谁会相信一个外貌如此帅的年轻人实际上已经有几百年的岁数了呢？假护照自然是假得不能再假，照片上那人和我仅有三成相似，名字是胡乱捏造的，我微笑起来还算有一丁点像。  
镇上倒有不错的酒馆，英国佬实在是能喝，我就是在等待老朋友到来的时候与可爱的官员们一同喝了几杯，亚瑟匆匆赶来的样子我已经不太记得，天地都颠倒了过来。我同那些大腹便便的中年警官们勾肩搭背，哪儿是门哪儿才是窗？我亲爱的老朋友怎么长了三只眼睛四张嘴？啊亚瑟亚瑟，亚瑟王，亚瑟·柯克兰，亚瑟老妈子，乌瑟、尤瑟、哈瑟，你怎么朝我瞪眼睛，你怎么脸色这么糟糕？过来喝一杯吧，餐点也已经全都为你准备好了，森林的涛响是油炸薯片，肆流的泉水就是胡瓜条，裹上面粉炸上一轮才好吃呢！  
后来肥啾同我一道被押回了伦敦，火车的坐垫可是把我屁股都硌疼了，我问尤瑟能不能给我换个位子，这椅子被人搞坏了，你猜怎么着？柯克兰兄弟里有叫这个名字的吗？我大舌头，念不对，英语也实在太不好听了。我就又被扔还给了伊万。  
哦！我最最亲爱的俄罗斯阁下！  
在漫长的几百年岁月里我同伊万终于结束了彼此之间小小的矛盾，你可千万别惊讶，尽管往前翻不知道多少页里我曾经写过无数句“我最讨厌俄罗斯了”，实际上我们之间的问题只有这——么一点，无非就是几个世纪的恩恩怨怨，一点都不多。本大爷心胸宽阔，退让了他好几步才达成这样一个完美的平衡，也是多亏了我的宽容大度。  
从亚瑟那儿回去的路途，原以为是往柏林的飞机，胳膊被伊万拽了好几下，伊万，为何你的力气这么大，我从未能在掰手腕的游戏中赢过你。等我在阳光中迷迷瞪瞪醒过来的时候已经快要降落到莫斯科，自那之后就一直常住在他家中。  
嘿，我们的家！  
这事主要是伊万邀请的，我们当时还未道破奇妙情感中的玄机，就像两只还在南极的冰盖上遥遥相望、互相试探的企鹅。摇摇晃晃刚褪完稚羽，生长在我们身上的所有毛刺与疏离都随着气候回暖而被丢弃，马上换起了崭新的衣物。在超市买晚饭食材时候他提出的，我正探头看向冰柜里的鱼，那是我频繁找借口拜访莫斯科的第二年，伊万轻松又自然地向我提出要不要尝试同居。那语气是多么随便，在谈论明天要发几枚导弹一样惬意，而我正把手伸向嘴唇翻起的冻鱼。我倒更宁愿他同我讨论发射导弹的事情，在我们之间发生这类过于日常的话题总带着诡异的不安，下一秒就要被甜蜜的糖衣腐蚀似的。  
我没有睬他，就当他从未说过那样的话，只是伊万在白日做梦，他也丝毫不受影响，在肉制品区域挑选了我给出评价最高的一款香肠。温馨的家庭场景让人恍惚，回到十九世纪的时候也是如此，日耳曼人在彼得堡的街道上所开的面包房里经常有我们俩的身影。望着牛奶的时候一个莫名的念头闪进我的脑海，货架最前的那罐到期日就是今天，我站在原地犹豫了很久。  
牛奶在想什么？它会知道自己接下去的命运么？被我或者别人带回家中，一天之内喝不完就只能倒掉。它现在正在想什么呢？有一定要去见的另一罐牛奶么？又或者它的恋人是几步开外麦片货架上的玉米片？  
牛奶纸盒上黑白相间的荷斯坦奶牛冲我挤眉弄眼，诱惑我将它放到购物车中，可是印刷在上面的日期冲击着视网膜。我们是从什么时候开始饮用牛奶？在我仍很小的时候并没有什么可供吃的，长大之后也没有摄入什么营养，但就是这样安稳地活到了今天。  
感谢二十一世纪！  
伊万打断了我的思绪，他挪开了那瓶令人感到忧伤的快要过期的牛奶，从其背后取了日期更好的那些，拯救了我今天还未到来的晚上。他又再次提了一遍，语速放缓，确保我能一字一句听清楚，诚恳而煞有介事，更像六几年的某个让人昏昏欲睡的下午，他如询问晚餐的菜单一样邀请我参加太空计划。我喝的所有牛奶都变成了一条条丝般的银河，徜徉在月球背光的冰盖，越过坑沟与丘陵，我就说了“好”。  
伊万啊伊万，你是不是给我下了什么药？迷魂药麻醉药什么的，我一碰到你就失去所有组织语言的能力，引以为傲的逻辑也全然不知所踪。我们开车去的，那天买东西一反常态，毫无节制可言。冰淇淋囤了三大盒，薯片买了六包家庭装，大列巴搞了三四条，车后座挤得满满当当。那是一辆在我细心研究下精准购买的SUV，此刻堆满了肉排和杂货，滴滴水穿过皮质座椅落到脚垫上，我能闻到猪肉淡淡的腥味，酸又冷，蒙一层锈味。内脏，我想到了内脏，一个莽撞的少年从人行道蹿出，伊万猛踩刹车的时候我在想猪的内脏。  
人的内脏。  
伊万的内脏。  
眼神撇到他的胸口，那儿曾有过一个古怪的洞，我用手托着一颗心脏要塞回洞里去。那个脏器时常蹦出来，麻烦得很，本大爷最烦那些罗里吧嗦的事情了，他一会儿要我这样，一会儿又要我那样，总之什么都不对他的胃口。方向也不对，但我次次都帮他安装，像是只有我能帮他完成这事似的！  
想想就烦躁，他离开了我就活不下去，那还有一部分微妙的成就感，是谁也代替不了的。  
下雨了。  
只要伊万开车，时常就会遇上大雨，阵阵雨珠同冰雹般大小，砸在车窗玻璃上。心情说不上很好，伊万眉头紧锁，或许还在为那个行人生气，我就打趣他是不是马上要成为“雨神”。后半程的路途被雨水搅和得只剩一片死寂，我们顶着暴雨冲回公寓，拿毛巾擦干头发，伊万的嘴唇还亮晶晶的呢。  
我就从那之后在莫斯科住下了。  
有种熟悉的感觉，又不是非常一致，一丝丝旧日的气息从卧房的双人床上散发出来。雨天带来了霉斑，我还帮伊万晒过被子，天气晴好的时候拿个掸子胡乱挥。他搬过好几次家，各地都有房产，我还想是不是连月球上都有一栋别墅？尘土构建起来的孤零零的房子，放一个伊万再放一个本大爷，穿着宇航服在月球集市漫步。要这么说的话，伊万过往很多的住所其实都在战争中毁坏了，才颠沛流离到这个场所。其实也并非我之前短暂住过的那个，唯独那张床是我们一同睡到现在的。那床还颇有渊源，本大爷在早就不记得啥时候托人从柏林送过去的，那时普鲁士正和俄罗斯交好，全都是利益，利益！示好的礼物明明可以选择轻便小巧的装饰品，油画或者别的，大概也还是在十八世纪？本大爷就写了封信，总归是脑子不好使了，怎么会想要送一张床给他？那床与他现在的住所格格不入，唯有在宫廷中才能见到的高顶大床，洛可可风格浮夸装饰，沉得四个人都抬不动。这礼物送出之后本大爷就忘了，兴许也是一个恶作剧，再一次见到它的时候下巴差点不保。那个场景颇为诡异，不知道伊万是如何带着他的床从彼得堡去到莫斯科的，总之我战后在莫斯科与他第二次共同生活时总躺在这张离谱的床上。  
全是本大爷的过错，我时常忏悔，为什么要送这个愚蠢的礼物？当我扒着床沿的时候就老是冒出这个念头，伊万却像是很享受，还配置了最舒适柔软的羽绒被褥，和两个摩登时尚的记忆棉枕头。我想把底下垫的褥子也换成记忆棉，我们冬日的时候偶尔会去宜家闲逛，主要是那儿的热狗便宜好吃，还有几乎不要钱的冰淇淋，只需花上一点点卢布就能享用不算难吃的午餐。抄着手漫无目的在家具区之间穿梭的时候我说想买一个记忆棉褥子，我们一块儿倒在弹性极佳的垫子上，伊万煞有介事地四处摁摁，我在四下无人的时候拉扯他的手。  
本大爷倒想把那床卖了换个现代简约的家具呢！那老古董能卖不少好价，伊万似乎对它颇有保养心得，在交易市场上保准抢手，只是总让我回想起早已过去的各种事情。我们从没同现在一般认真地谈论“感情”，总被意识形态和别的东西打断思路，我们也实在无能为力。伊万于我来说是再熟悉不过的人，同人类一样，本能就是与身边的熟人打交道，跳不开那个交际圈，或者从我们角度来说，又是一场场冠冕堂皇的“地缘政治”。我们在漫长、枯燥又令人窒息的沸水中被当作牲口一样烹煮，直到今天才放给了一点点可供我们自己支配的理念。床就是唯一的安慰所，同样也是桎梏我们的伤心地，那些记忆被封锁在上头，泪水洇进枕头内芯，棉花都被浇烂了。在那些夜晚中伊万偶尔会聊他的理想，不是字面意义上你们所认为的那个，是更优美、更如俄罗斯十二月的大雪般的理想，常年失眠的我就在低沉的诗中安稳入眠了。  
果然还是把那张大床卖掉才好！  
我们最后还是只买了一把锅铲，家里那把的柄恰好断了。在儿童区里看到一只喝醉的忧伤大熊，肯定是从餐厅偷了瓶伏特加，躺在兔子床单上流它的眼泪。我斩钉截铁说“不行”，家里早就没地方再放下一只体积庞大的布偶，那床就把卧室占去三分之二，另外三分之一也是同样大得离谱的衣橱，天知道伊万哪里来那么多衣服。伊万伤心极了，一步三回头朝那忧伤的玩偶看，像能看到他自己影子似的，我推搡着他往结账的地方走，快步离开那里。  
下雪了。  
伊万挑去落在我鼻尖的一片雪花，轻盈得是天地间一粒无根的种子，他把嘴巴都围到围巾里头，脸颊红扑扑，眼角也红扑扑。我问他，“你这围巾都戴了多久啦？”，伊万只是笑，我透过厚厚的亚麻色围巾看到他在抿嘴偷笑，那在我印象里从小时候就一直戴着的织物至今还是那副简单的模样，未曾改变过。  
他一定是有无数条同样的围巾，否则怎么会洗不皱呢？就连我的衬衣都经常要去熨烫，背带裤的两根皮带也将发黄的衬衣磨出两个再也无法洗去的黑印，伊万的围巾还是崭新如初。那天是圣诞，不是俄历的，与他认真相处几年之后我们每年都会过两次圣诞，伯利恒之星也要悬挂两次。我问他为什么不能直接沿用到俄历的圣诞，非要折腾两次，很长一段时间我也只过俄历，并没有什么问题，就是大家凑在一块儿多喝点酒。酒并不好搞到，往往是藏了很久，就嘬那么一点也是享受，他姐姐做的炖肉倒蛮好吃的。年年岁岁做那些事，扫除、做饭、喝酒、打牌，同我在德国的时候也没什么不同，日子久了也萌生了许多错觉。总以为他们也是亲人与好友，在沸水中相拥着的蛤蟆，却谁都在伺机等待锅盖被掀起。他不回答我，却仍旧每年执意要拥有特殊的这么一天。  
红场为迎接马上要来的新年也张灯结彩，在夜色中伊万悄悄把我的手放到他的口袋里。那里暖烘烘的，还有一枚硬币，他粗糙又大的掌心递来今年的幸运钱币，我们刚好走到用来阅兵的广场。用手肘捅他，每一次我都看了，本大爷心血来潮教给他的东西延续至今，我实在搞不明白他到底在想什么。  
雪在繁忙的街道上就消失了，天气预报刚还发布暴雪预警，此刻连一处积雪都没起。伊万提议我们再去街角的印度小吃店吃些热咖喱，还有馕，我补充，黄油烘烤而夹起浓厚芝士，沾着咖喱一块儿能抵御寒冷。可当我们说笑着走近那间经常光顾的小店，却看倒到一张告示贴在门上，油腻肮脏的玻璃阻碍了视线，本大爷擦了好久才勉强看清三两小字。  
店于昨日就宣告歇业，我们恰好因为拼装圣诞树而错过了，伊万懊悔地捏了捏我仍放在他外套兜里的手，显然宜家的瑞典肉丸并没有喂饱他。我们想按照原路回家，搭乘公共交通，莫斯科的地铁时刻表我能倒背如流，可是立刻又遇上了地铁检修停运。我们在空旷的大街上面面相觑，伊万的肚子发出不合时宜的啸叫。  
打车费用记在他的账上，我开始想之后的年假要去哪里。伊万说可以出趟远门，但他在车上昏昏欲睡，根本无法与他进行正常沟通。往年会去意大利或是西班牙，在把罗维诺彻底惹毛之后我们俩就很不受欢迎，不得不忍痛告别美丽的西西里岛。希腊或许是一个不错的选择，还可以顺带去一下土耳其，我刷着旅游出行软件，在伊万轻微的鼾声中面无表情地浏览过于刺眼的页面。手机的夜间视力保护也完全没用，花花绿绿拍摄失真的广告照片铺天盖地，如同商业街上璀璨的景观灯一样令人心生厌恶。  
在一片塑料景致之间跳出一页单纯由黑白构筑起来的摄影照片，雄性企鹅们一块儿挤在暴风雪里取暖，双脚中间是它们稍不小心就会冻死的孩子，企鹅蛋被艰难地保护在爸爸们的羽毛之中，经受第一次来自大自然的凶险考验。那些可怜的鸟儿把皮下脂肪都瘦没了，在南极的暴风雪中瑟瑟发抖，远远望去是一团乌压压、黑漆漆的云。极夜所带来的天地间只有这副光景了。  
我也在不合时宜的老派迪斯科舞曲中打起了瞌睡，还残存一丝意识叫我留神开到哪儿了。这音乐我是不是在八几年听到过？就是伊万那个老没劲正经的人弄来的东西，刻在照骨头的X光片上，躲在地下室里听。偷偷摸摸的，我又看到那个伊万啦，慌张地背过手，试图把东西藏起来。后来我们靠在一块儿听，就坐在一个破布拼起来的沙发上，后面几日都会在工作间隙跑去地下室，咖啡、茶与小块的蛋糕，本大爷还会用所剩不多的面粉做胡萝卜蛋糕呢，但我们当时只有人造奶油，口味差了不少，伊万却挺爱吃。企鹅钻进海里去寻觅食物，破冰的一刻就从旋转的镭射灯球开始，囫囵在霓虹中见到无数只雌企鹅滑向冰海，那幅几近黑白的照片停留在我的视网膜上。在昏暗的室内一圈圈打转，五彩斑斓却破了半边，原来是反光板坏了一侧，不影响伊万在地上胡乱蹦跶。  
我的确是一个闲人，没有要紧的公务在身，也很少会被允许接触核心的事务，顶多批两张无聊的公共交通修改建议书，再严重点就是农民们关于欧盟蔬菜调价的抗议。本大爷在还是民主德国的时候做的可比这多！起码交通问题无需我操心，到头来却要给他们看四五个无聊的修改方案。在我看来那都不是什么事，路障一设就能解决的问题，他们却要吵个半天，办公室里吵不够，还要拿到议会上去吵，听得本大爷头都大了。按照我们以前，也从来不会为了这种小事而磨蹭半天四处踢皮球，顶多就是搁置在上头的办公桌上，半年以后才堪堪想起。伊万总来不及看那些报告，还得要我帮他处理一些，模仿他的字迹已经炉火纯青。  
“民主德国同志，你就帮我一下吧，就这一次！”通常他会这么说，两手一摊看着我。  
让我来回忆一下他每一次所找的借口，一开始只是普通的公务繁忙，我去给他交报告的时候早就凌晨三点，他撑着脑袋打瞌睡，头一点一点，下一秒就砸到桌上。我笑话他，心里想想而已，嘴角牢牢绷紧才看不出什么表情呢。但是这怎么憋得住，本大爷可不就立马笑出来了，伊万揉他的额头，甚至还没搞清楚什么状况呢。然后就有什么“今天肚子疼”、“明天去看牙”，后来更加肆无忌惮，他在尝到一点甜头之后就变本加厉，甚至主动端着文件敲响我的办公室。美其名曰想要一起办公，实际是监视本大爷帮他批公文，伊万这个呆子两脚一翘，磕着葵花子就随意指点江山了。  
我模仿他的笔迹有好多年，几乎是谁都分辨不出的状态，伊万可就轻松许多，有了更多喘息的时间，好用来睡觉或是侍弄他的花草。钢笔蘸取黑色的墨水，胆囊就被堵住啦，还要把笔头卸下来清理。“别把文件弄脏了，这些可没有备份。”蠢熊偶尔会这么说，附赠一个威胁的眼神，本大爷才看不见，装作看不到，低头摆弄金色的笔尖。他的字迹圆滑又矮扁，倒像个小孩似的，字母缩在一起看不清楚，又或者故意想要模糊。我学了没多少时日就能通过低等官员的审查，蠢熊很是满意，但那都是无关紧要的小文件，就如我刚刚所说的那种——搁置了十天半个月的交通改进建议。  
请假申请书是本大爷帮他写的，签字他也全权不管，抱着我睡到日上三竿。原本他是一个勤勉的公务员，八点十分出门，他现在的公寓离地铁站只有五分钟的步行时间，那就可以再多亲吻两分钟。咬起嘴唇的时候我看过表，一般是八点十三，伊万赶三十分的那班地铁，永远可以在五十五分敲上每日的卡。他稍稍还是可以有多一点的特权，也仅仅是在休假时长上面，这次就准备歇三四个月，我们第一周无所事事，把能用的体位都来了一遍，食髓知味，可肚子马上宣告破产，嗷嗷待哺呢。我们对着一贫如洗的冰箱相顾无言，连根葱毛儿都看不见，只剩半块早就发霉变绿的奶油奶酪。本大爷用食指与拇指捏起软烂的包装，蠢熊捂着鼻子连连后退，希望我别再用这玩意儿叨扰他。  
穿着随便套上的家居服出门采买，已是接近小超市关门的时间，在营业员的臭脸之前我们挤了进去，我却老觉得自己闻起来古怪，拽着袖子让伊万闻闻像什么。他思索半天，我才从冷柜门的反射中看到衣服前后里外都穿反，甚至那并不是本大爷的衣服！伊万的套头衫像块麻袋一样罩起我，前后看看这样的oversize搭配倒也不错。  
伊万就没这么好运，他的胸肌几乎要把我的背心撑爆了。  
“就有点像……移动中的大型安全套。”最后伊万这么确凿地回答了我。  
睡眼惺忪，我的眼角还有大粒的眼屎呢，我们只抓了简单、能对付两天的速食，杯面还有冷冻披萨啥的，新换的烤箱都还没开过火。伊万打着哈欠在睡裤兜里摸索皮夹，他记得自己带了，也可能没有，蠢熊满脑子都是我的奶子。操。  
在营业员要准备用对讲机叫保安的时候他从口袋缝里抠出了几张卢布纸币，大差不差，有惊无险地找回几枚硬币，还附赠一张超市抽奖的刮刮卡。我留的指甲还没剪，兴高采烈地开始刮，都还没出超市门呢，伊万捧着纸袋看着我发愣。嘿，我说，如果能中张面额巨大的优惠券就已经很好了，我们从没在超市活动中获过奖，很早就认为那些不过是骗人的促销把戏，但还是在家攒了厚厚一沓刮开的卡片，背面印着可有可无的打折券。银色的碎屑黏在指尖与指甲缝中，随便捻一捻又沾得到处都是，我忙不迭地往蠢熊身上蹭，居然被他灵活地躲开了！幸运女神眷不眷顾我不知道，伊万摇摇晃晃地绊了自己一脚，我松开手去抓他，那张无关紧要的、只挂了一半的刮刮卡顺着从大门灌进来的夜风飘落在地。我们定睛一看，瞬间大叫起来。  
我揉揉眼睛，本大爷简直不敢相信！刚才看起来还像是“感谢您的参与”的前半句，现在竟已成为金灿灿的头等奖券。我把那卡片拾起来，手抖如筛糠，反反复复确认了无数遍才从喉间发出低声的咆哮。我们俩就像那些真人秀电视节目中的白痴夫妻，激动又难以置信地拥抱在一起，原地蹦起三俄尺高，把最后还没走的收银员都吓到了。  
礼品第二日才来得及兑换，在冬日难得是个晴好的天，不似昨晚那样不和季节的胡乱着装，我们裹在暖烘烘的棉服与阳光之中。半夜的大雪把道路封了一半，伊万心情却很好地踩出一个个小坑，我就沿着他的脚印叠加上去。可比他的鞋码小呢，套娃似的捧在他的脚印里。原本五分钟的路硬是走了半小时，大清早街上没人，我们手拉着手，过家家似的。那边是小桥！再往旁是溪流！  
“布拉津斯基大副，布拉津斯基大副！”  
“收到，贝什米特船长，请指示！”  
“抓紧我的手，我们马上就要启航啦！”  
最后跳过一个大雪包，有惊无险地降落到了社区小商店的门口，到那时我们才松开紧紧握住的手。翻找垃圾桶来觅食的野猫被我们惊得弓起了背，小家伙瘦得指生一张皮，可怜兮兮地贴在肚皮上面，一会儿扭头就钻到篱笆后面去了。昨日那个收银员睡眼朦胧地抬了抬眼，在看清是我们之后直接翻个白眼，不过也尽责地叫来他的经理。那是个胖男人，伊万诺维奇还是啥的，名字不太重要，在莫斯科随便一条街上吼一声“伊万”，保准有一百个人扭头看你！伊万和伊万握了握手，相谈甚欢，倒把本大爷撇在一边了。那可真没趣，还是本大爷刮出来的特等奖，我只能暗中踢伊万的小腿肚，试图引起他的注意。那头熊！大白熊保准在偷笑，嘴角咧出的弧度离礼貌微笑相去甚远，更像是恶作剧得逞后的自满，要踢得他连连求饶才好。  
奖品是去南极的旅行，两个人，往返联合冰川与南极点的机票全包，南极进入暖季，十一月又恰逢企鹅求偶，实属绝妙的一次旅行安排。伊万倒不太高兴，兴许是白茫茫的冰原看得多了，但本大爷早就听闻最近这种时髦的旅行方式，像是世界上的任何角落都已经无法满足当代人类了，自掏腰包就要好多钱，就算如此，前往的旅行者还是络绎不绝。  
“我听说现在去南极有差不多三种方式。”我俩一合计，打算先去购置一些旅行用品，过往也不是没参与过徒步旅行，甚至可以说我们欧洲人过分热衷于户外徒步，顺带着还有户外骑行。我同伊万一块儿爬过俄罗斯境内最高的山，也在阿尔卑斯山上流连了不少时间，但仍旧需要做好充分的行前准备。  
“还有两种是什么？”伊万仍闷闷不乐，边说着话边走出商店，早上的太阳瞬间就没了。乌云飘过来，朝这片大地挤眉弄眼。  
“那两种都要坐船，穿过德雷克海峡，可不好受呢！你不会想坐船的吧？”  
伊万虚弱地笑笑，保准是想起上一次我们去冰岛观鲸，海风都吹不走他的眩晕，直接吐在甲板上了。从那之后我们再没坐过海船，他连在巴黎迪士尼参与一个轻松的划船项目都不肯呢。晕船药对他没用，伊万对很多药物都免疫，一开始我以为只是巧合，毕竟偶尔是会发生如此的事，逐渐我才发现不对，那些药吃下去完全没用，高烧该起的还是退不下去，疼痛也无法止住。口服的不行，点滴也不行，那些时间他坐在火炉旁疼得发抖，我就用毯子裹住他来维持体温，再抱紧他。我的大熊从来没有在别人面前流露出那样的脆弱，在我怀里是个受尽委屈的孩子。  
这奖券兑奖很快，前一周我们还在家里为了最后一个牛肉罐头大打出手，后一周就已经在去联合冰川的飞机上了。本大爷自然是兴奋不已，早在登机前就拿了一堆手册，想要在飞行的旅途中仔细研读。我做了几天功课，伊万则兴致缺缺，他只想去拍夏季活跃于冰盖上的帝企鹅，但就算他有自己对这趟旅行期待的焦点，浓郁的忧伤还是笼罩在他的四周。我仿佛能看见一层朦胧的薄雾，无形又故意显露出来，飘荡在我们家中。  
那一周天气也不好，天天都下暴雨，我们不得不把暖气又开高了几度。  
飞机里挤满了叽叽喳喳的游客，所有人都在互相问询身边的陌生旅伴有什么计划。我们也被前排的单身女士问到，显然是想加入我们这个二人小队，旁敲侧击问了不少私人话题，来回打量的眼神实在令人不适。伊万本戴着眼镜看小说，被聒噪的问话搅得烦了，掰过我的脸堵上我仍在礼貌作答的嘴，他狠狠瞪回去，这才让我们获得了片刻的清净。伊万这样实在……我的内心在疯狂尖叫，还有一分或许是嘲弄般的大笑，脸滚滚烫，他俊俏的侧脸如山峰一般。  
在联合冰川搭建露营地是件非常让人兴奋的事，在茫茫宇宙晨星的晶亮碎片中我们手挽着手散步，转头又碰上那位在起飞前被我们戏弄的女士了，愤恨的眼神也不过是极地上的一小片微风。懒洋洋的日光打在南半球这块素色的大陆上，倒也是出乎我的意料，或许早就习惯俄罗斯肆虐的寒冬，我在那儿住了几十年，又好像更长，这记忆总走走停停，是具坏掉的钟表。可这坏掉的钟表偶尔也有好的时候，我望了望远处与冰海接壤的山丘，幽谷中的透蓝一点点浮出水面，飘荡在峡湾之间。伊万总有点事干了，我手指指那儿，成片浮起的蓝冰吸引了大家的目光。伊万帮本大爷拍了一张照，我想看，他捂着相机就是不肯给我，说要自己好好珍藏。那些蓝冰，伊万拉着我的胳膊要往露营点回的时候我又扭头看了一眼，察觉到些微异样，但又说不上来，那些冰的数量似乎是多了一些？我并不能完全确认，三番两次扭头，视网膜上六百万多个视锥细胞被调动起来工作，才捕捉到冰层不易察觉的快速增长。于逐渐远去的嘈杂游客嬉笑声中，那些恸哭着的生长进程在我耳中修补坏掉多时的钟表。伊万就算下了飞机都没什么精神，皱着眉唉声叹气，我想带他出来走走，别整天泡在日益增多的公务当中，才向上帝许愿那张平凡普通的刮刮卡能够出现什么奇迹。  
西伯利亚也有这般冷。  
本大爷跟着自己的族人去了那里，住了一段时间之后才被伊万想起来调了回去。那里是伊万藏匿在脂肪下的哀伤与疼痛，刻在永久冻土下的微弱呼救与在北风中凛凛的愁苦，伊万捱过了他漫长的冬季。他与我成长的轨迹并不相同，当我真正行走在能一眼望到生活的头的地上才从十分中体会到一分。也足够牵挂到他的身上。从那之后我体内的时钟就失效了，被冠以另外的名字，又从地区变回生造出的国家，肢解我又重组我。但我们还有些话可说，头几次正式见面仍带着疏离的尴尬，之后好很多，作为旧友与同事，还有三分的暧昧与排解寂寞的目的。维修钟表的时候我又想起了，斯拉夫人总喜欢行贴面亲吻礼，但伊万在那段时间中从未对我如此做过，未曾像求偶的企鹅那样贴着我的脸亲吻我。  
企鹅，对，企鹅，本大爷拎着大熊来这里就是为了看企鹅。我们围在营地夜晚升起的炉火旁吃干粮，冰箱里最后那个牛肉罐头被我们背到了这里，尽管露营地每日都会提供正常的餐饮，外包装早就不翼而飞的商品依旧承载着我们无聊的赌注。  
本大爷自然是觉得还是奶酪味最靠谱。我们将其当作一个游戏，猜这个罐头里到底是什么口味的即食牛肉。伊万最爱买奶酪夹心口味，我信心满满地下了一注，这是稳赚不赔的生意，压上我一周的屁股。  
伊万却硬要说是辣椒口味，坚持了三次忽又改口，认为也有并非牛肉的概率，午餐肉、沙丁鱼都不是没有可能。我冷笑三声，胜券在握，无论是从外表还是购买习惯来看，这一定就是牛肉罐头，再无其他可选项了。蠢熊就说不如打开看看，这罐头被我们藏了很久，是从早被遗忘的某个橱柜深处挖出来的最后一头存货，压在变质的面粉后头，若非我突发奇想要打扫屋子，可能还会被遗忘个十几二十年。那个家其实挺随意的，蠢熊不想收拾那我也懒得帮他，任由他自生自灭才好呢！但还是按耐不住那股冲动，隔三岔五我都要拖个地，大张旗鼓地指挥他去擦令他头疼的玻璃。  
其他游客都不在意我们的小小天地，在喝酒助兴的喧闹声中我们搓了搓手，伊万就准备打开那个罐头。取下上面的小钥匙插进铝盖的拉环里，大熊做这事的时候难得不毛躁，手还有点点抖。口腔中分泌出紧张的唾沫，伊万朝我瞥了一眼，我点头示意他可以开始行动。钥匙转响了第一圈，并无人朝我们这里张望，静谧与麦香将我们包裹起来；第二圈，三三两两的人类端着他们的酒杯四处社交，问今生只会见一次面的陌生人那些老掉牙的问题，金钱、情感与社会地位，充斥在企鹅粪便堆积起来的土壤上面；第三、第四圈，蠢熊差点将小钥匙掰断，我们屏气凝神，炮弹炸出的硝烟全都与我们无关。  
咔哒。  
在企鹅们此起彼伏的叫声当中那声轻响滚落进气泡里，罐头被打开了。  
我期盼看到什么？1917年的冬日，还在打仗呢，歇着无事可做的时候就突然想见他。蠢熊在我眼睛里住了十几二十年、一两百年、三四百年，过往时常碰面，好的与坏的，对立或是盟友，一别也就几年、几个月、几天，心里倒是发痒。  
我期盼看到什么？大块的牛肉纤维、完好无损的伊万带着他一如既往拘谨的笑脸、一朵花、一群聒噪的企鹅，还是没有被挖开的战壕、没有被架起防线的平原与山丘、马匹仍在吃丰美的青草。  
想见伊万。明明只是可有可无的地缘交往，我却在那一刻想要见他。只身一人翻过高山，我要去见他，趟过溪水，我要去见他，于黎明中伊万坐在完整的干草垛上等我。脚步却停了下来，最后的几步路我踏不过去，伊万就起来了。只是隔着矮矮的一丛苜蓿，那个名字在我舌尖蓄势待发，怎么也发不出声。喊他啊，喊伊万啊，喊蠢熊啊，怎么都好，怎样都好，每一个都好，喉咙早已就被堵起来了。黎明的天空发着紫，在那一场寂静的沉默中只由土壤中微弱的脉动连接起我们。  
我期盼看到什么？我无法见到伊万，无法知晓他的表情，却能在沉寂的夜中看到他平静的脸，似一潭死水，毫无波澜。眉毛静静地平放，嘴角自然地下垂，那是他睡着之后才有的样子。我们之间没有海，没有湖，没有河，亦没有溪，只有一排矮矮的、小小的、几乎可以忽略不计的苜蓿草，高墙一样隔开了我们，将我们从交织的生命线里硬生生剥离开来。  
我那刻是多么想要再见一面我的爱人。  
那罐头里什么都没有，令人失望又十分费解。空荡荡的，只有一罐混浊的空气，被排进了无垠南极大陆上。我懊恼极了，不过这场赌局没有赢家，谁都没有猜对最终的结果，深究起来或许蠢熊是对的，但本大爷拒绝承认这点。他吃吃笑着，晚风怒嚎着扑向营地，风暴来了。出发前特意查看过相关天气，一月的南极气温相对最为暖和，雪暴的危险则更少，伊万眨眨眼，没头没脑来了句“帝企鹅的求偶期还没到呢”。在刚过去的半天里我们一只企鹅都没见着，唧唧呱呱的叫声倒吵得本大爷头疼不已，原以为那些是可爱的鸟类，肥啾本还想与它们进行友好交流，那小家伙早被烦得住我口袋里了。  
伊万捧起昏昏欲睡的肥啾一个劲儿说帝企鹅的生活习性，那些鸟儿们的求偶期并不在温暖的夏季，反而是在刚进入寒季的四月，本大爷与肥啾听得都快打瞌睡，但我家这头大熊滔滔不绝，从两只雄企鹅是如何为了雌性大打出手，到豹海豹作为天敌如何捕食这些圆滚滚的小鸟，翅膀早已退化飞行功能，在冰面滑行倒是矫健高手。本大爷实在听得烦了，早就到了可以休息的时间，我睡衣都换好了，厚厚的法兰绒睡袍，还有个温暖的小兜帽，蠢熊却还在说个不停。我张嘴就去咬他，问他豹海豹与本大爷到底哪个更厉害，盯着他在熄了灯的黑暗中也闪闪发亮的紫晶石，就连极光也比不上他。  
伊万想了想，说我更厉害，把肥啾放回它自己的窝，手脚并用爬进我们分享的睡袋。外套铺在睡袋上面，瞬间宽敞的空间就没有了，被一头臭烘烘的北极熊占据去了所有的地方。我们来回挤着彼此，为了一丁点的剩余地盘踢来踢去，后悔为啥睡袋不买大一点，蠢熊就说那已经是最大的一款了。  
“那是因为人家都是正常体型，你不是！”就算知道事实我也要同他争个高低对错，伊万就装睡，可惜打鼾的声音太假，被我又推搡了两下，笑得抖成一团。  
“宝贝？”他喊我，太亲昵了，我于黑暗中翻了白眼。  
“宝你个头，不许这么喊本大爷。”  
“宝贝？”可他还不死心，甚至还用毛绒绒的下巴刮蹭我的脸，太热了！  
“你到底鬼叫什么东西啊！”  
“宝贝~”  
“好好本大爷在，干嘛啦——”  
他就把我抱得更紧了，鼻子拱在我的后颈，用牙齿叼住一小块皮肤。血管突突跳着，我都能听见双方急促的呼吸，脖子暴露给他人是个危险的信号，多么无力又战栗，我的性命全在这头北极熊的口下。他咬我，给我脖子留下许多印记，破了皮结痂，后又脱落，几十年如一日。浑身血液涌到头上，我静静等待着尖牙的落下，像过往每一次一样，在愉悦中刺破皮肤，在痛苦里流出鲜血，力量将我压在一方过小的角落中，我们谁都无法动弹。  
“帝企鹅不在这个季节求偶。”伊万却轻轻呢喃着这句话，声音越来越小，逐渐被真正的鼾声取代了。本大爷猜不出蠢熊说这句话的真正意图是什么，企鹅交配哪有什么好看的，两个圆皮球叠在一起，还不时要滑落下来，过程缓慢又艰难，换了我才忍受不了呢！又很吵，尽管纪录片里帝企鹅的交颈优雅又浪漫，还有独一无二的“歌声”，一想到实际的叫声与漫天的粪臭，我打心眼里是拒绝近距离观赏的。况且也不行，得远远看着，趴在悬崖上面朝下才行，那不得臭气熏天？我在伊万铁墙一般温暖的胸膛里抖了两下。又迷迷糊糊想，如果我是下面那只圆滚滚的企鹅，伊万那么毫无章法的捣鼓，我肯定要气得用尖嘴去啄他的。  
暴雪倒没如约而至，昨夜并没有落下，只是起了两场捉摸不透的风，把所有人都迷惑住了。我在清晨醒来，身边温度的流失令人不安，一睁眼就没见到伊万。衣物也统统消失，甚至还能看到一缕残存的淡雾。我去追他，或许我知道他会在哪里，相机也不见。我催着肥啾快快飞，飞过蓝冰飞过冰礁飞过不曾看见的浅浅脚印。  
“喂！北极熊！大笨熊！大蠢熊！”哪儿能管这么多，北极熊又怎么会出现在南极，自然要在北极圈内，在俄罗斯境内，可我的这头北极熊怕要迷失在南极的风雪之中了。就算穿了雪靴也在雪地上跑起来费力，肥啾早就飞个没影，手搭成望远镜也找不到了。关键时刻比我还上心伊万，我竟然还有点吃醋？那天我们手拉着手跳过商店门口的积雪堆，我说“布拉津斯基大副，请拉紧我的手”，伊万就拽得死死的，仿佛他一定会摔倒那样。鼓足勇气的那一跳，只是一个小雪包，他把一生都交付到我手中来了。  
大笨蛋！大笨蛋！大笨蛋！  
伊万·布拉津斯基就是天底下最蠢笨的北极熊！他不会觅食，要我手把手教他才行，离群索居，要依靠我才能活下去，哪儿有一点超级大国的样子可言！摊到琼斯面前保准又要被笑话了。这事可不妙，伊万又不打招呼就跑了，上一次还是苏联解体那时，本大爷刚想从柏林过去，查看一下他的状况，娜塔莉娅就给我打来了电话。语气非常不好，但她也无能为力，说伊万已经失踪一周，很不情愿地嘱托我快点去把他找回来。这等坏事总砸在本大爷头上，回头还捞不到好，最后我在一个废弃的火车站里找到了伊万，他捡了一张很旧的报纸在看，被我用手肘敲打了愚笨的脑袋。  
肥啾反正暂时也找不回了，在雪地上乱跑更是消耗体力，不知不觉中我离开营地已经很远，回头看就是一片白茫茫的迷宫。摸索着往靠近冰海的方向去，想能不能撞大运，看到些豹海豹什么的。帝企鹅们求偶的场景十分壮观，整片冰盖上密密麻麻都是它们，从四面八方聚集过来。现在的那些肥鸟只是三两只相聚在一块儿玩耍，世界平均气温逐年上涨，它们生活的范围也在节节后退。俄罗斯境内的北极熊日子并不好过，每年的报告我都看过，更不用说伊万，他多个夜晚失眠，我在起夜的时候见他坐在电视前，望着一些纪录片发呆。我踢踢他，就像现在我只能踢脚下多少年堆积起来的雪层一样，他就挪挪屁股给我让了个位。  
荧光将他眼里的极光都带走啦。  
熊妈妈饿得皮包骨，拖着小熊可怜兮兮地行走在离浮冰很近的岸边，找不到一点食物。更有一些被迫母子分离，小熊崽在浮冰上微弱叫唤着，它母亲在岸边急得打转，可是一点办法都没有的。暴风又从悬崖上刮起，卷起雪粒子拍在脸上，我冷得发抖，怎么突然之间气温骤降？说好是气候平和的暖季，为何一点都不按常理出牌？  
蠢熊在的时候准没什么好事，他走了也一点都没让本大爷的运气好起来，就像这阴晴不定的天一样，谁知道他下一秒想做什么？气候反复无常，我们来之前就不太对劲，有什么神秘的力量控制着天气似的，今年雨水充沛而温度较之往年有所下降，不过在我们看来却回到了曾经大陆上的正常气候。这两年就连俄罗斯的冬日也不再那么寒冷，反复有几波回暖，绝大部分人类自然高兴，气候学家与伊万却整天紧锁眉头。荷兰那边海平面又上升了，我挂了电话试图消化这个老相识或许有一天会沉到海底去的事实，我和伊万只能拥抱在一块儿互相安慰。  
伊万如果不在了的这件事，我不能想象。蠢熊怎么会从世界板块上消失呢？这么庞大的体积，横贯在欧洲与亚洲的最北，蚕食着周围一切的资源。要多少食物才能喂饱这头熊啊？伊万总吃很多很多，胃是无底的，我曾想探究一番，都被他憨厚的笑容骗去了注意力。他又该如何从天地间出走呢？出走到哪里去？浮冰上吗？冰海下吗？我的膝盖承受不住猛烈的抖动，往雪地中一跪，基尔伯特·贝什米特头一遭在茫茫的南极冰原上痛哭流涕。  
我把他弄丢了。  
或许这已成定局，在这片大得过分的无人大陆上很难去寻找一个失踪的人，只是昨日还在打赌那个罐头里面是牛肉还是别的东西，前两周准备踏上这趟新奇的旅程，暴雨倾盆而下的时候喝着伊万泡的热可可。只是没有帝企鹅，如果没有帝企鹅。  
暴雪就来了，不受控制而来，在我心境几近崩溃的那一刻倾轧下来，要将我同走来的痕迹一起深埋起来。伊万在一个深夜轻描淡写地问“结婚吧？”，我们连睡衣都脱光了，赤条条地躺在被暖过好几小时的被窝里，盖同一条被子。我打着哈欠问他有什么准备，他问我要不要看企鹅蛋，夜光灯在我们温暖的海湾中带来幽幽的绿藻，一颗塑料的企鹅蛋成为了给我的求婚信物。我绕着伊万长长的鬓发听他描绘帝企鹅一年只产一颗蛋，搁在企鹅爸爸的脚上孵化，得用它的一切来小心翼翼呵护那枚珍贵的蛋，捱过寒季极夜肆虐的风暴，捱过饥饿与相思病。所有维护着一夫一妻制度的生物们都同伊万一样傻得可爱。  
又可怜。  
生育率逐年递减，伊万也只有一个，这个世界上再也找不到第二个俄罗斯啦。抽抽嗒嗒在掉眼泪，丢死人了，可现在没人能看到，我就老想着伊万一个人埋在雪地里，就算是用手刨也要将他刨出来呀。听到几声嘈杂的尖锐叫声，不像是肥啾所能发出的任何声波，我家小鸟才没这么刺耳。转头四周看看，一些黑白相间的肥鸟摇摇晃晃地往我身边走过去，还排着队，身后一连串跟着好几十只。本大爷对其他动物的辨识度倒不是很高，但对鸟类还是非常了解的，一眼就看出那不是只住在极地的帝企鹅，眼前的胖鸟们矮矮小小，黑白两色呈环带相间分布，也并非阿德利企鹅。  
那群陌生的矮小企鹅摆着尾巴往前走，我踉跄着从地上爬起来，追赶起企鹅巡游队。它们行进的速度并不快，缩着翅膀笨拙地前行，或许刻意在等我，也参杂了很多份对于陌生环境的迷茫。它们的肚子上也有灰色的零星斑点，环带条窄细，穿过颈部连接到羽翼，不过最为显著的还是它们粉色的眼周皮肤，我就在脑海中快速搜索着相关对应的信息。  
咦，可是怎么会这样？我不禁发出了这样的疑问，那些企鹅们还在往前走，远处有更多的同族们加入进游行的队列中，我被簇拥在赤道企鹅的正中，被它们带领着要去什么地方。  
发生太多古怪的事情了，我想在手机里记录一下，可是手机早就因为低温而宣告阵亡，现代科技真不经折腾，那就只能在脑海中过一遍了。本大爷记忆力好，眼神也不赖，看过一遍就能牢牢记住，蠢熊可依靠我这颗脑子了。只可惜没带照相机，多想把这些本不该出现在南极的企鹅们拍下来。昨日我最后一次回头看那些蓝冰的时候还以为自己眼花，现在回想起来的确增多了不少，大地与海洋在我眼皮底下孕育崭新的生命。接着就是在暖季并不常见的暴风，那风也很古怪，今日也遇上了几回，阻挡并迷惑着我既定的路程。然后就是这个！我低头望向自己脚边的那些加岛环企鹅，我终于想起来了！我未去过科隆群岛，只在书面和视频中了解到它们，此刻却在南极亲眼所见了。  
为什么原本应该生活在赤道的企鹅会出现在南极？  
这一切或许都能串联起来，一年前就开始的气温异常下降，今年冬天的极冷寒潮还上了报纸头条，三方学者对此展开辩论，从报纸吵到电台，又入驻电视节目，这样的拉锯战也没得出一个有力的结论来。陈词滥调的节能减排听了无数遍，耳朵都要起茧子，日常生活里的人们还是在无意识中产生了超高排放。还有围绕在伊万周身绵延不绝的浓雾，起先是一点点水气，我还以为是他洗完澡带出来的暖流。轻薄的、能用手轻易穿透的雾，每一天都扩大一些，每一个月都更浓一点，直到离我们出发日很近的一个清晨，自然的生物钟带我醒来，却惊恐地发现自己已经看不到伊万了。浓雾掩盖起他的身形，层层叠叠的被褥把他藏起来了，我把他刨出来，手臂穿过大雾才能再次见到他。伊万浑浑噩噩的，时常做梦，醒了就同我颠三倒四讲梦中的奇观。海平面不再上升，潮水往下退了，两极的温度回到了过往的平均值，北极熊重新吃上海豹，把身体养得圆润有力，企鹅们也不会再因为过热海水的威胁而面临生存危机。就连空调外机的排放量都降低了不少，如今千疮百孔的地球从未有过如此舒适的喘息时刻。  
那枚镀了夜光的塑料企鹅蛋在我衣服兜里发烫，我倒是想起来把它带上了，但是为什么会在临行前最后一刻将它塞进背包里呢？充其量就是个塑料玩具，关了灯后发出微弱的绿光，涂层做的并不好，用白天敞亮的光线来看也很不美观。我出门忘记涂防晒霜了，还好记得戴护目镜，否则雪盲症迟早降临到本大爷头上。能见度并不是很高，我拉了拉帽子边缘往下扯了不少，怪不得哪儿也看不到肥啾，找起来特别费力。企鹅蛋滚滚烫，劣质的模型倒成了暖手宝，我赶快将其捧出来，在环企鹅们焦虑的叫声中细心检查着那枚假冒的蛋。  
奇迹却发生了，我眨眨眼，简直不敢相信，那蛋是裂开了！？绝对不可能，我亲手摸着的，的确只是塑料而已，此刻却出现了一条横贯其上的裂缝，像极了小鸟破壳而出。但还没等我反应过来，那些加岛环企鹅突然发了疯，屁股也不摆了，羽翼仿佛长好了可供他们维持平衡，一路往前冲。浩浩荡荡的企鹅群推着我奋力向前，一点停脚的空余都不给我留下。本大爷手忙脚乱，在一片羽毛飞腾的混乱中跌倒了，原以为会重重摔向雪地，睁开眼却已经半腾了空。  
在论文、纪录片与调查报告中完全无法找到一星半点的记载，我自然牢记不可以过近接触野生动物的规矩，可现在这个情况到底适用么？赤道的企鹅也会驮着人往前奔跑吗？  
它们的羽翼更加丰满，小胖躯体倾身向前，不，那不是在用腹部滑行，这些环企鹅们的速度快到马上就要起飞。在恍惚间我抓紧一同带着我的那几只，也不去管人与野生动物和谐相处的原则，我的脑海中只有一个念头，永远就只有那一瞥闪电：我要去见伊万。  
已经丧失飞行能力的企鹅们扑腾着升上了天空，紫外线打在我身上的每一处，冷雪也溅在没有被护目镜完全包裹住的地方，生生疼，皮肤灼烧起来，兴许晚上就能剥下好大一块。可它们头一遭重新夺回了天空，海洋的健将们同在水中奔逃开虎鲸一般划开气流，要快快逃，要快快飞，离开这里回到赤道，回到祖祖辈辈生活的地方去。  
我也想要回到伊万的身边去。  
环企鹅们似乎有它们自己的目的地，航线并不明确，或许是南极点，就算是在低空也并不好辨认。但它们还能去哪儿呢？所有极地企鹅都待在南极点，帝企鹅与阿德利企鹅们抢夺着地盘与生存权，可它们却还不会飞呢，大群的黑点一齐抬头看向天空，加岛环企鹅们在原住民们无法企及的蓝天中自由自在。  
我口袋里的那枚蛋就动得更猛烈了。  
现在理应并不是企鹅的繁殖期，帝企鹅们甚至都还没开始求偶，加岛环企鹅的幼崽也根本不会在此时破壳。可我怀揣多年的这枚塑料小蛋，破裂声循着空气传入鼓膜里，我知道蓝冰也在悄然形成。手伸到兜里掂量那枚小巧的模型蛋，下面仿佛有生命在搏动，轻轻碰着我就算戴了手套也冰凉如初的指尖，认定了我是它出生时第一眼见到的母亲。  
从零到一，接生一只蛋对本大爷来说也是挺稀罕的一件事，和蠢熊一块儿孵过鸽子，折腾了几次都宣告失败，伊万早就对此丧失兴趣，转而去研究家里的懒猫。我本想将未来的它们训练成情报高手，这个计划也随着鸽蛋被我们吃完而彻底流产，此刻倒有一个现成的小家伙撞到本大爷的手中。底下的小鸟挣扎着，小企鹅出生的时候会怎么样呢？我在《帝企鹅日记》中看到过，大半夜与伊万一块儿在沙发中哭掉了三大包纸巾，也从没想过蠢熊会拿一枚塑料的模型蛋送做求婚礼物。没有戒指，没有鲜花，就只有一颗涂满夜光染料的模型，此刻一只小企鹅就要破壳而出。  
风暴远远就平地而起了，我在天上都能看到，巨大的漩涡把周围的一切都卷了进去，在这片土地上也不过只有雪罢了。地上不会飞的企鹅们惊慌逃窜，滑着走、摇着走，来不及跑的就躲到岩石后面，脑袋来回转，任凭它们怎么想都琢磨不出到底发生了什么。我却知道，本大爷对此一清二楚。  
我心里焦急，身下的环企鹅也像能感应到我的心情，变更了它们的飞行模式，要护送我安全地接近风暴中心。它们并不是那些身穿燕尾服的绅士，反倒是勇者！是无畏的飞行员！所执行的任务就是将我送抵伊万身边。  
它们知道的，降临在此的使命就是引领我们相见，而我的使命也正四平八稳地摊在眼前。  
“伊万！”在快要接近地面的时候我高声大喊，每一次吼叫都被暴风吞了进去，湮没在呼啸之中。我的北极熊就瘫坐在风眼之中，满脸惊恐却又多带了一分想要献祭自己的平静。无名火从我心底而起，本大爷就要再重复一遍，一千遍一万遍，伊万·布拉津斯基是天底最混蛋的傻瓜！  
剧烈的大幅摇晃中我平稳落地，脚一沾到雪就狂奔起来，五百米、三百米、一百米，五十米、三十米……犹豫都不会有一分，我几次要摔倒，环企鹅们紧跟随我，用喙拱着我、推着我、挤着我向前，向前，向前。等等我啊！伊万！一定要抓紧我啊！  
  
“布拉津斯基大副，抓紧我的手，我们马上就要启航啦！”  
  
丝毫没有任何迟疑，我纵身跃入暴风之中，由狂乱的自然托起了我。身体被四面八方的来风互相撕扯，帽子被掀飞，外套的扣子被吹开，头发丝如蛛网一般死死黏在脸上。我突然好累，所有的意识都快要交给它，交给伊万身上爆发出来的神秘力量。在模糊的梦里我看到了冰海之底，啊不，是冰湖之底，我只能任由身体渐渐下坠，伊万却托起了我，从一片混沌之中。  
伊万，伊万，伊万，蠢熊，笨熊，傻熊！  
本大爷就是前来拯救你的白马王子，柔弱的公主别一直想着要从我的身边逃离！  
我挣扎着对抗无形的大手，自然的压迫与恐惧，愤怒地大喝一声。伊万从何时开始拥有能够掌控天气的能力我不得而知，多年的生活中并未体现出来，我从来没有察觉过。或许我们都没察觉出来，伊万也是在自己无意识的情况下悄悄改变着气候。可能还有一部分人类的命运，但我拒绝承认，这完全是消耗他自身的能量，这个喜欢恶作剧的神从来都只降临灾难到我们头上。人类或许自作自受，我的伊万，我的俄罗斯，不该背负如此不公的命运。  
我想要一把剑！一把利剑！能够劈开这场风暴，能够拯救我的公主！塑料蛋在我怀中嗡嗡作响，于风暴的狂啸间我都还能听见。它发热滚烫，孕育着什么，我翻身躲过一记风刃将其取出抛向天空，脸被割开一条口子，鲜血淋淋地滴在蛋壳上面。  
终于破壳而出了，是企鹅幼崽吗？我看不清楚，鬼使神差就伸手过去，往天空掏着什么。是一个剑柄，这下本大爷心里就有了底气，加岛环企鹅勇士们带来屠龙的宝剑，我往下一抽，双手死死握住剑柄，一齐用力往下一劈！  
风暴环被截断了。  
浑身的力气都被抽光，我跌落在伊万身边，气喘吁吁地滚了两圈，从雪地上爬起来。本大爷坐在那里，满脸都是汗，粘着白雪真是丑极了，如果此刻有个镜子来让我照一照，肯定得像圣诞老人呢。伊万盯着我一言不发，表情却早就将他出卖，本大爷沾沾自喜，这小子铁定要爱死我了！  
“嘿，蠢熊。”我动了动自己的脚踝，完蛋，好像有点摔伤，但不妨碍我朝伊万招手，硕大体型的北极熊此刻像个懦弱的小动物似的。他咬着指甲盖慢慢挪过来，撑在地上的另一只手掌发着抖，我就一把拉过来包进自己手中。就算这场莫名的风暴是由他一人而起，但伊万永远有最暖和的体温，那分珍贵的暖流顺着我们二人的脉搏流进我的体内，他仔细擦着我脸上的血，问我疼不疼，但我实在很想破坏此刻温馨的气氛。  
“你把我鼻血都蹭本大爷自己衣服上了。”我实在是没啥情调，伊万停顿一下，狐疑地眨了两下眼，瞬间就开朗起来。我们大笑起来，环企鹅们围在我们身边，伊万惊呼着“为什么这些只生活在赤道的企鹅会出现在南极”，本大爷耸耸肩，谁也弄不懂这捉弄人的上帝在想些什么。  
“你怎么来的？”伊万被企鹅们拱得又躺回雪地，我指了指天空说“飞过来”，两颗紫葡萄就瞪得滴溜圆，完全没有相信本大爷所说的话。企鹅又怎么会飞呢？说出来也无法令人信服，没有一个研究证明它们有具备飞行能力的亲戚，但我就是如此跳上赤道企鹅们窄小的背，从晴空中落到了伊万身边。  
“那颗蛋碎了，救了你。”我轻描淡写地岔开话题，碎开的塑料蛋壳已经找寻不见，兜里只有小小一块残存的碎片，提醒我们它曾经来过。肥啾降落在我的头顶，我用手指去逗弄它，看起来它把伊万保护得很好。  
“什么？”伊万迷惑不解，企鹅们在他脸上踩来踩去，他连声哀嚎，早就顾不上与我的对话。  
“你求婚时送我的蛋……算了，你招呼都不打一声就从本大爷身边跑了？”说这话的时候那股无名火又窜了上来，这头蠢熊怎么可以这么自私！明明是他先吐露心声，要与我共同度过未来的岁月，撇下我的时候倒跑得飞快，藏到天涯海角的尽头来了。  
“基尔伯特……”伊万终于把环企鹅们赶了下去，羽毛落了满身，我嘲笑他，用手肘去打他，伊万忧伤又难过地说着，“我很难过……”  
我当然知道他的话中所指，揽过他毛绒绒的脑袋塞进我的怀中，伊万轻声啜泣起来：  
“你也知道西伯利亚境内的大火，更别提原油泻进北冰洋，在日渐崩塌的环境中我们还能做什么？”  
暴风又蠢蠢欲动，围绕着我们四周而卷起尘雪，那些环企鹅们警觉地齐刷刷望向天空，灰云覆盖上来，预兆着新的抗衡。我早就没了力气，然而为了保护伊万也要尽我所有的力量，刚想起身就看到黑白相间的小勇士们一个个拍着翅膀跃入逐渐起来的狂风。它们没有回头，没有看我这个短暂的同伴，赴死般冲进风的帷幕，用肚皮滑向起点，用翅膀驱动自身，投进它们原本应该生活的地方。我猛得拉起伊万，蠢熊还茫然地盯着我，眼睛湿漉漉，哭也哭不利索。在情急之中我把两只手置于他软嫩的脸颊，猝不及防用力拍了一下，清脆的掌声响彻大陆。可能所有人都听到了吧，我在心里大笑着，伊万的脸肉眼可见地留下了十指红痕，他捂着脸责骂我到底发什么疯，可就因为如此，将我可爱旅伴们送回去的暴风也停滞了下来。  
现在才真正回归平静，我没有回答伊万的问题，那都是我们无能为力的事实。伊万如此深爱自然，又如此畏惧自然，本大爷不能提供任何解答困惑的方案，但我至少可以让他在这条道路上走得不那么痛苦。神明不该捉弄我的大熊，不该让已经足够忧伤的俄罗斯阁下独自一人背负沉重的使命，我这个吃白饭的闲人也会用大剑劈开天地所开的玩笑。  
至少我会无数次拯救他，无数次抓紧他的手，无数次来带他回家。果然蠢熊离开本大爷就完全不能照顾好自己，我忍不住朝他炫耀，不留神又将另一只脚扭伤了。本大爷装作哀声叫唤，多撒了一分娇，伸手要蠢熊把他的救命恩人抱起来，用最羞耻的那种姿态。哪种都好，只要我们在彼此身边就什么都好。  
“可是我们要怎么回去呢？”很好，伊万的脑袋瓜子终于开始运作了，本大爷欣慰地点了点头，窝在他怀里拒绝思考接下去的办法。他的胸膛更暖和，被我祝福过的心脏强有力地跳动在如火的胸腔中。  
我喜爱他的怀抱，喜爱他的心跳，喜爱伊万所有的一切。  
“不知道。”我闷闷地说，只贪婪这一刻前所未有的宁静与亲密。  
“管他呢，”伊万嘬着我露在外面半边完好的脸，“有基尔伯特在身边就很安心，我的小鸟永远能想到办法的。”  
  
第二年我们再次踏上考察北极熊生存状况的旅途，俄罗斯境内的极地已经来过好几回，我拿着望远镜四处寻找那几头被取了名的白熊。现在是幼崽跟随母亲出洞的季节，在不安与紧张中我们期盼能够看到母熊身后起码跟随着两只小崽。我与伊万随意闲聊着，这份工作谈不上轻松，但总好过在办公室内批复公文，对蠢熊来说是最好不过的放松了。  
远处似乎有了些许动静，我掐灭话头立马举起望远镜查看，对焦之后却连连惊呼。伊万疑惑地接过望远镜也跟着查看，马上就同我一样呆滞在原地。我们俩趴在隐蔽处，倒比新一年出生的小熊更像两只不知所措的幼崽了。  
为什么原本应该已经灭绝的大海雀此刻会出现在北极？！


End file.
